happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 12)
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos ''by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Erik is Born/The Battle of the Skuas". Plot After the Aliens visit Emperor-Land, it been many hours for the fish to return but for many months, Mumble had an egg after mating with Gloria without his heartsong. Raul says, "That's not fair! and how could he get a mate if he don't have a song?". Ramón says, "Well, other penguins like him can't sing if their fathers drop their egg and ended up being hatched late". Rinaldo says, "I wish i can do that". When the crack starts from the egg, Mumble says, "What's happening?". Gloria says, "I don't know, you have a son now". Seymour (with Viola and Astrakhan) says, "That's not fair!, i was fighting him to get a mate and now, i just lost one". Viola says, "It' okay Seymour and i wish you could get your own". Astrakhan says, "And your chick can sink too!". After the newborn son breaks the egg in a circle, Ramón says, "Mumble and Gloria just had a baby and it is ugly!". Rinaldo says, "He's now the tiny smallboy like Mumble when he was a tallboy". When the newborn son moves, he thinks that it is his family and Ramón says, "Hello little fella and look back". He saw his egg from his mom and dad and Mumble says, "Hi there and come back here". The newborn chick was freezing by saying, "C-c-c-c-c-cold C-c-c-c-c-cold". Gloria says, "So Mumble, what are you gonna name him". Ramón says, "Name him Humble!". Gloria says, "Are you Mumble?". Ramón says, "No". Gloria says, "So, i am talking to Mumble. Mumble, what are you gonna name him?". Mumble says, "I am gonna name him Erik". Erik says, "Erik?". Mumble says, "Yeah and that will be your name and welcome to Antarctica". Erik says, "So where do i start off?". Mumble says, "Look at Ramón and he will teach you something". When Erik look at Ramón, he says, "Hi little fella". Ramón says, "Hello smallboy and what do you want?". Erik says, "I want to play". Raul says, "So you want to play for good?". Erik says, "Yeah and-". Noah says, "GUYS!, WE HAVE AN EMEMY COMING!". Mumble says, "The Aliens!". Gloria says, "Mumble? they already came and it's the skuas!". Mumble says, "Oh No!". Ramón says, "It can not be!". When the Alpha Skua with his crew arrives, they were 15 of them and some of them are coming. Boss Skua says, "Well, Well, Well, Ramón, i am back!". Ramón says, "It's you! the filpper bird!". Boss Skua says, "So, your going to stop me for my revenge". Erik says, "Is this your ememy Mr. Skua". Mumble says, "What? how come he knows every-". Noah says, "Be quiet Mumble! we have to listen". Rinaldo says, "So your gonna kill us?". Boss Skua says, "Yes and *thunder-snow like storm starts shocking* this land will be destroyed by me! and if you defeat me, i'm senting my crew the next time when you come". Erik says, "I think, he's nice". Ramón turns back and says, "Erik no!, he's the bad guy!". Erik says, "But why?". Ramón says, "He will eat you, and he eat every penguin chick in the world". Boss Skua says, "The talk is boring and let's get them". The Amigos says, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!". When the emperor penguins scrambled to get away, more skuas were coming to attack the emperor penguins and the war has started here. Ramón was fighting with Alpha Skua while Mumble, Erik with the Amigos, are fighting Vinnie, Dino, and Frankie, we saw Seymour slaping the skuas by saying, "Papa knock you down!, Papa knock you down!". Boss Skua says, "Ramón, any last words". Ramón says, "No!, your going down!". Boss Skua says, "I think, you should get eatten by those killing birds". Ramón says, "Your going down lard face!". Boss Skua says, "Shut up!, none one is gonna save you by those penguins below *camera moves to Mumble and the penguins fighting 3 skuas that are the same*". Ramón says, "So your gonna lose". Boss Skua says, "Then, fight me!". When Ramón battles Boss Skua, Vinnie traps him by saying, "Gotya!". Boss Skua says, "Thank you Vinnie". Vinnie says, "Your Welcome". Raul says, "Hey! get him back!". Boss Skua says, "No way!, i'm gonna kill him!". Rinaldo says, "You shouldn't be ashamed of something like that!". Boss Skua says, "Oh, and can we go somewhere else?". Rinaldo says, "Sure and i want to leave now!". Ramón says, "Rinaldo! we can't leave for-". Vinnie says, "Be quiet Ramón!". Mumble says, "Come on and sent your friends with you". Boss Skua says, "Sure". When Mumble and Co. leaves Emperor-Land, 20 skuas are going with Boss Skua while the other are fighting with the Emperor Penguins. They went to a plain spot near to the left of Amigos Cave and while Mumble and his team is gonna battle Boss Skua's crew, he says, "Hey there, wanna fight?". Boss Skua says, "Yes and your getting a new bow-tie". Mumble says, "I don't care if i got one and my friends are going to defeat you". Ramón says, "Yeah Boss Skua and you are dead!". Rinaldo says, "He will never defeat us!". Raul says, "We're strong!". When the skuas begins to fight Mumble and the Amigos, Dino captures Erik by having him saying "No! Help Me!.", but Mumble saw Erik on Dino's feet and Mumble says, "Erik! Hold On!". Ramón and the Amigos were moving back from the 15 skuas, and Vinnie says, "Well Well Well, do you have anything wrong about your village". Ramón answers, "No! but let me tell-". Frankie says, "Ohhhhh don't start with that!". Raul says, "Ramón!, we have to do something, we're all gonna die!". Rinaldo looks up by seeing Dino talking to Erik and says, "Boys!, smallboy is in danger!". The Amigos says, "Oh No!". Vinnie says, "Oh Yes!". Mumble picks up a snowball and throw it at Dino's head and when Erik is falling, Mumble saves him by holding on his filppers and Dino says, "Get you dirty filppers off him!". Mumble says, "NO! YOU LEFT MY SON ALONE YOU LITTLE SKUA FREAK!". Boss Skua arrives and Mumble says, "What?". Boss Skua says, "Well well well, let your son give you a bow-tie". Mumble says, "No!, i'm messed up! and you gave me a bow-tie since i was a baby!". Boss Skua says, "Holy Shamoo!, i remember that a long time ago". When the Amigos stop at a ice sqaure. the skuas were gonna eat them and the brown skua says, "Hurry up! with that walking thing!". Frankie slaps him by saying, "Shut up miss". The brown skua says, "Your an snowhole!". Nestor says, "Boys, this is the end and we will be all missed until we meet again....". Lovelace arrives by blocking them when he says, "Leave the Boys Alone!". Vinnie says, "It's the demon penguin!". Lovelace says, "I have something for you boys!, let Mumble come and he will sing a song for you!". Mumble arrives too with Erik by saying, "''Can anyone find meeeeeeeeeeee!". All of the 15 skuas begins to fly away from Mumble singing and he says, "It's my lucky day for having my father dropped me!". The Amigos says, "Yaaayyyyy!". Raul says, "You did it!". Lovelace says, "Congratulations Mumble HappyFeet!, you saved Emperor-Land and you are now the bravest penguin ever!". When Boss Skua and Dino arrives, Vinnie and Frankie arrives too when the boss says, "So the battle not over yet fools!". Ramón says, "What?". Lovelace says, "No! no!, there ailve!". Boss Skua says, "All the 13 skuas have arrive again and-". Lovelace says, "Look! a flying penguin chick!". The skuas flys up and Mumble says, "Now, everyone is safe at once!". Lovelace says, "Mumble and Ramón, i have a gift for you two". Ramón says, "What is this?". Lovelace says, "For over many years, a elder from my homeland made ice sculptures and there were two but he hides it from the skuas and these ice sculptures are "Flying Skua Wings". They made with with ice and black tape and you have to wear right now before it's too late". Mumble and Ramón says, "Yes!". When Lovelace moves the ice sqaure, he found 2 flying skua wings on the hole and when he picks it up, he says, "Boys, wear these to stop Boss Skua". Mumble says, "You bet!". Lovelace wears the wings on to Ramón and Mumble and when they try to fly, it works and Ramón says, "It works good!". Mumble says, "Just like the skuas did!". Lovelace says, "Boys!, you have to chase the skuas and defeat them quick before times runs out". Mumble says, "You bet again!". Ramón says, "Goodbye Amigos, and smallboy!". After Mumble and Ramón left to find the skuas, Erik says, "My dad is doing it! and i want to fly!". Lovelace says, "Son! were penguins and we are not allowed to fly. Every bird like owls flys, but not just like penguins do". Nestor says, "It's okay and when you grow like us, you will wear these and fly by your own". Erik says, "Got it!". When the scene changes to Mumble and Ramón flying in the sky to find the skuas, the skuas were thinking that there is not a flying penguin out there and Mumble says, "You Hoo! i'm here!". Boss Skua says, "Get the hippity-hopper now!". 19 skuas are ready to chase Mumble and his friend, Ramón but the Alpha Skua goes after them by saying, "You boys get Mumble while i get Ramón". The skuas agree with that and when Ramón and Boss Skua left by their own, Mumble and going from left to right and went to the water to swim until a leopard seal (the same one) stares at him. He chases Mumble and he went up to the sky when the leopard seal jumps and Mumble hurry fast to the skuas before the leopard seal eats him. Mumble went to the skuas and the leopard seal finally bites everyone except Mumble. Mumble saw the skuas getting attacked by a leopard seal and says, "Gotta find Ramón and the last skua *continue flying*". When Mumble begins to continue flying and find Boss Skua and his friend, Ramón, Boss Skua was flying fast to eat him but, Mumble arrives by slapping him in the air and he teams up with Ramón once again. When the Boss Skua almost fell to the water, his wings fly fast and begins to continue finding Mumble and Ramón. In the fog of Antarctica, Mumble and Ramón lands to the place where the emperor penguins have a party on Graduation Day. Mumble says, "Hey! is that the place i remember from three months?". Ramón says, "Yeah and i saw you there before". Mumble says, "What did i do?". Ramón says, "You were singing in front of everyone and your girlfriend Gloria". Mumble replied, "But Gloria wasen't mad at me". Ramón says, "I know!, she was sad because of your singing!". Mumble says, "Ramón, do me a favor and get everyone from Adelie-Land to tap dance by making the skua away". Ramón says, "Tallboy!, it won't work, and the chick are gonna hatch tomorrow since the lovestone party was over!". Boss Skua arrives by saying, "It's time!". Mumble says, "Oh no!". Ramón says, "It's him!". Boss Skua says, "Hmmmmm... this is wrong and switch together". Mumble and Ramón switch together for having the skua become a ememy of Ramón. Boss Skua says, "Good and what's your plan now?". Mumble says, "To defeat you!". Ramón says, "You will pay for detroying by village!". Boss Skua says, "And you have many predators out there". A leopard seal appears by landing on Mumble's side and Ramón's side is the skua with a yellow leg on his feet. Boss Skua says, "Well, the end is near from you two". 2 killer whales appears from west and east while Kony appears from north and says, "The penguins are here!". Boss Skua says, "So you two are gonna die and everything comes to an end". The leopard seal says, "Chicken Tenders with Penguins and ketchup!". Ramón says, "Tallboy! this is the end! were gonna die at last!". Mumble says, "Hurry and we have to jump and fly fast as we could". Ramón says, "Good for you Tallboy!". When the thunder storm makes a noise, the Boss Skua flys slow while the leopard seal moves, the killer whales ready to jump as high from breaking the ice, and Kony is ready to jump on the ice. When the predators tries to eat them, Mumble and Ramón jumps all the way high while the predators smash themselves for having the ice breakapart and Boss Skua was hurt and defeated. In the water, 4 predators were falling to the deep until a ice ball hit them and spitting them apart like a X. Boss Skua was flying in the sky until he lose some energy and lands himself to a piece of ice, he is now defeated at last. While Mumble and Ramón are flying to get back to the group, Mumble says, "We did it Ramón!". Ramón says, "We defeated 5 predators and it is easy!". Mumble says, "I know and let's go home". Ramón says, "Okay tallboy TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos